


All Work and No Play

by LoverAwakened



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Castiel, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Team Free Will, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/pseuds/LoverAwakened
Summary: Team Free Will has been on the road solving case after case and Dean just wants to go back to the bunker and relax. Castiel does his best to ease the tension for his hunter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)

Dean writhed on the motel mattress, the once crisp linens now wrinkled and soaked with perspiration. The hunter’s stiff cock stood straight from his hips, precome dribbling down the shaft, Castiel tracking it with the tip of his tongue. Dean bit his lip, stifling a moan.

“Cas,” Dean pulled at the two black silk ties binding him to the bedframe. They didn’t give, “Cas, Sammy will be back soon.”

Castiel sat back on his heels, still fully clothed, blue eyes scanning over every inch of the elder Winchester’s naked body as he struggled against the bindings.

“What’s the matter, Dean? Afraid your baby brother will come in and see you all laid out for me?” The angel raised an eyebrow, “Afraid he’ll hear the big, tough Dean Winchester moaning like a slut?”

Dean whimpered, pulling at the ties again. “Seriously, Cas, he could be here any minute.”

The angel narrowed his eyes and laid a soft smack to Dean’s balls.

“Ow, the fuck, Cas?!”

Another smack, this one a bit harder.

“Cas!”

Another smack. 

“What do you call me?” Castiel’s voice low and steady. The silence stretched until finally, the tension seeped from Dean, body going slack.

“Sir,” Dean breathed out, “He could be back any minute, sir.”

Castiel’s eyes darkened, and he smiled at Dean’s submission. Parting his lips, the angel sank down on the hunter’s cock taking him to the hilt.

“Fuuuuck!” Dean bucked his hips.

Castiel bobbed his head slowly, sucking and swallowing around Dean’s length, the hunter spewing profanities and telling the angel how good Castiel’s mouth felt around him.

“Do you want to come, Dean?” Castiel dragged his bottom teeth gently along the underside of Dean’s cock.

“Nghh! Mm, yeah. Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir. I want to come, sir.” Dean pleaded.

Castiel hummed approvingly. Hollowing out his cheeks, the angel began bobbing quickly up and down, his thumb going behind Dean’s sack to massage the hunter’s perineum. Within seconds the elder Winchester’s come was spilling hot into Castiel’s mouth. Dean arched off the bed, the angel’s name screaming from his throat. Castiel kissed up Dean’s body, sucking marks along the way. He reached out with his hand and with the flick of his wrist, Dean was unbound and fully clothed, Castiel pulling up to sit at the end of the bed.

“What the fu--” Dean began.

The motel door opened, Sam Winchester strolled in with a bag of take-out and coffees for the three of them. “Morning, Dean.”

“Morning, Sammy,” Dean grumbled, rubbing his hands over his face.

The younger Winchester glanced between his brother and their angel, brows furrowing. 

“Okaaaay,” Sam set the food on the table next to the door, removing his jacket and tossing the Impala’s keys to Dean. “So, get this...”

“Ah, fuck.” Dean sighed. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
